realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Negatai
Of all the Genasi (Para-, Quasi-, or otherwise), none are regarded with more suspicion and fear than the Negative Energy Genasi -- known among Planars as Negatai, and among themselves as Sceptres of Unlife. They're not a particularly common type of Genasi, but the few that have made it to Sigil, Waterdeep, and other large cities have left quite an impression. When they leave their native plane, Negatai discover life -- and death -- in abundance. Life is a foreign concept to them, in much the same way that Chaos is a foreign concept to Modrons. But Negatai understand death perfectly. And this is part of the reason why they're so feared on the Planes. Every so often, a Negatai will hit the Planes and will be unable to cope with being surrounded by vibrant, incessant life. So, in order to recreate some of the "comforts of home," the Negatai will begin killing folks. Some don't even bother to be subtle about it, and will publically mow down innocent civilians until put in the dead-book by the the local constables. Others are a bit craftier, and can carry on a campaign of grisly killings for years before being caught (or finding a way back to the Negative Energy Plane). Now, the actual fact of the matter is that most Negatai are just like any other basher. It's very rare that one of 'em flips out like this, and there ain't a whole lot of 'em in the first place. So these killing sprees don't happen too often. But when they do, it tends to stick in a sod's mind, and all Negatai have suffered by being associated with their infamous, bloodthirsty brethren. Like all Para- and Quasi-Genasi found off their native plane, Negatai are quite curious about the Multiverse. However, Negatai grow up on a plane formed from the very stuff of anti-life and populated by hordes of free-willed undead. This has an effect on the Negatai outlook as one might expect, and their curiosity is shaped appropriately. Most of 'em are fascinated (some berks say "comforted") by death and the dead. Again, this is because they have an innate and natural understanding of death, but not of life. Regardless, this fascination manifests itself in various ways. A lot of Negatai -- especially the fighters -- roam the Planes learning the various death rituals of different cultures. They do this so that they may give the appropriate "last rites" to foes they've slain in combat. Others become Necromancers, learning the hidden magical Darks of life (and death). Still others become priests of Death-related Powers. Interestingly enough, and contrary to what a lot of berks would assume, Negatai aren't any more (or less) likely to join the Dustmen than any other sod. Sure, the Negatai understand death, but that doesn't automatically mean they think everyone is already dead (which is the central belief of the Dustmen). Still, when a Negatai does join the Dustmen, he usually rises pretty quickly through the ranks. All Negatai have jet-black skin. Their skin is so dark, in fact, that it seems to absorb light. It's also very cold to the touch. No other distinguishing features have been recorded. Racial Traits: * +2 Strength, -2 Constitution: The nature of Negative Energy imbues Negatai with a certain amount of power, but it also makes them more susceptible to death. * Medium-size. * Negatai base speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision up to 60 feet. * +1 racial bonus to their saving throws vs. Necromantic spells and effects. This bonus increases by +1 for every five character levels the Negatai attains. * +4 racial bonus to Hide skill checks when attempting to hide in dark areas or deep shadows. * Outsider: Negatai are outsiders. This means that they are vulnerable to any spell or weapon that affects extraplanar creatures (such as Banishment or a Sword of the Planes). However, it also makes them immune to spells which specifically target humanoids, such as Charm Person, Hold Person, etc. * One Foot in the Grave (Ex): A Negatai's life force remains attached to the Negatai by a tenuous thread. As a consequence, Negatai suffer a -2 racial penalty to all Fortitude saving throws. * Negative Level Immunity (Ex): Negatai are completely immune to negative levels and level drain. * Undead Indifference (Ex): The nature of a Negatai is closely tied Negative Energy -- the same energy that gives undead creatures their power. Undead creatures can sense this connection, and tend to regard Negatai as kindred spirits. Mindless undead, such as zombies and skeletons, will not attack a Negatai unless the Negatai attacks first. Free-willed undead, such as vampires and ghouls, will not attack a Negatai unless the Negatai poses a clear and obvious threat. (Note that, for undead creatures like a vampire, sneaking into their lair is generally considered to be a clear and obvious threat. Any Negatai who thinks they'll be able to waltz into a vampire's basement and safely wait there by the coffin with a hammer and stake until daylight is in for a nasty surprise.) * Undead Rebuking (Ex): Non-cleric Negatai can rebuke undead as though they were a cleric four levels lower than their highest character level. A 6th level Negatai fighter can rebuke undead as if he was a 2nd level cleric, for example. Non-cleric Negatai cannot automatically control undead, however. Any undead that would normally be controlled by the rebuking attempt will simply be rebuked as normal. * Improved Undead Rebuking (Ex): Negatai clerics can rebuke undead as though they were two levels higher. A 2nd level Negatai cleric rebukes undead as though he were 4th level, for instance. Multiclass Negatai clerics can rebuke undead using either their cleric level or their character level, whichever gives them the best results. A 6 Ftr/1 Clr character can rebuke undead as though she were a 3rd level cleric. A 5 Ftr/2 Clr character can rebuke undead as though she were a 4th level cleric. Negatai clerics cannot turn or destroy undead, even if the Negatai is of neutral or good alignment. * Inhibited Healing (Ex): Due to the Unlife Energy which permeates their body, Negatai heal at a slower rate than other races. Wounded Negatai who are not under the care of someone with the Healing skill will heal 0.5 hit points per level per day of rest, and 1 hit point per level per day of complete bed rest. Negatai under the care of someone with the Healing skill will heal 1 hit point per day per character level per day of rest, and 1.5 hit points per character level per day of complete bed rest (assuming the Healer succeeds on a skill check). Magical healing cast on a Negatai is also less effective. When determining how many points are healed by a healing spell cast on a Negatai, use the next lowest die type than that specified by the spell. For example, casting Cure Moderate Wounds on a Negatai would heal back 2d6 points of damage +1 point per caster level, instead of the 2d8 points of damage +1 point per caster level specified by the spell description. * Chill Touch (Sp): Negatai have the ability to cast Chill Touch once per day as though they were a 5th level Wizard. * Clerical Focus: A Negatai cleric must choose a deity who grants access to the Death, Undeath, and/or Repose domains, and must select one of these as one of his two clerical domains. (The Undeath domain is detailed in the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting book, and the Repose domain is detailed in the Deities and Demigods sourcebook.) * Automatic Languages: Common. Bonus Languages: Any (except secret languages such as Druidic). * Favored Class: Necromancer * Level Adjustment +1: Negatai are slightly more powerful and gain levels more slowly than most of the other common races. Category:Genasi